Take My Hand
by N. Murai
Summary: I love you.  You love me.  Take my hand.  The original characters belong to Konomi Takeshi. Not Me.
1. Niou and Seiichi

Murai: So I've decided to do a drabble challenge set. This is 52 theme set and I'm going to update weekly, starting on Sundays. I'll do request for pairings for this set or for a different one-shot. So, please don't forget to request!

I haven't watched the series in a while and so I'm rewatching it from the beginning to the end. So if you send a request of anyone from any other team other than Seigaku, Rikkai Dai, or Hyotei, it may take a while longer. I apologize for that.

Theme 1: Smile  
>Rating: T- Just to be safe.<br>Characters: Yukimura S. and Masaharu N.  
>Words: 108<p>

* * *

><p>From across the dance floor, Yukimura watched the other move to the pounding music. It was electrifying, intoxicating. The other's lean body moved to the beat as he danced with a purple haired girl he probably wouldn't ever see again. Yukimura knew it was for show. He did it to show he could do it. The man flashed the blue-haired male a melting smile.<p>

God knows how many people have fallen for the smile. A quick move of the lips and you're toasted butter. At least, to Yukimura that is. And he loved it when Masaharu gave him that smile. Because he knows it's his, and only his.


	2. Syuusuke and Kunimitsu

Murai: My second fic for this drabble set. Dedicated to Sakoori. :D I feel Kunimitsu is a bit OOC, but oh well.

Theme: Pain  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Syuusuke F. and Kunimitsu T.

* * *

><p>"K-Kunimitsu…" Kunimitsu looked away from his newspaper and to his husband-to-be. And he was thoroughly surprised.<p>

Syuusuke held his finger in his mouth and looked as if to cry. He reminded Kunimitsu of a wounded puppy.

"What's wrong Syuusuke?" Kunimitsu laid his newspaper down on the kitchen table and faced the honey-haired boy.

"The picture cut me…" Syuusuke replied with a small pout. He held the finger out to Kunimitsu and waved it a bit. "Kiss it."

Kunimitsu sighed mentally and did as told.


	3. Hiroshi and Niou

Murai: Here's another chapter to my Drabble set. Enjoy :D Thank you for reading those who have and thank you for reviewing Sakoori.

This turned out to be a bit more than a drabble…

Its a day late. I apologize for this.

* * *

><p>Theme: Night<p>

Rating: K+

Characters: Hiroshi Y. and Masaharu N.

Hiroshi hated school for the reason some idiot was bound to ask him some kind of question that had nothing to with anything they had learned that day. And by idiot, he meant Masaharu.

"Ya-gyuuuu!"

'Speaking of the devil…" He thought as he turned from putting away his school supplies to the silver haired teen. "Yes Niou-kun."

Masaharu threw an arm around the gentleman and looked up, trying to look somewhat intelligent. "Why is it Americans pronounce two different words the same way when they have totally different meanings?"

Hiroshi turned back to his bag. "What do you mean?" Masaharu sighed and withdrew his arm. "Like, for example, 'night' and 'knight'. Night is the dark time of the day while Knight is a dude in shining armor."

Hiroshi shrugged. "I don't know Niou-kun. Now please leave me be."

Masaharu was silent for a moment before ginning.

"Hey, Yagyuu. Can I be your Knight during the night?"

Yes, Hiroshi hated when idiots, namely Masaharu, ask him the randomest and stupidest questions. But sometimes, he finds them endearing.

* * *

><p>Murai: I've always wondered why this was. Oh well.<p>

Read, review, and tell your friends!


	4. Ibu and Atobe

Murai- Took me forever to write this one because I couldn't find an idea. So I resorted to my sister to give me a pairing… And it turned out to this. *shakes head* I'm a horrible person. Heck, I don't even think Ibu is in character. But oh well. I apologize in advance...

Thank you to Sakoori for reading and Reviewing on all the chapters so far. I really love and appreciate it!

Theme- Days  
>Rating- T- For hints of incest. That's it really.. But just to be on the safe side.<br>Characters- Ibu S. and Atobe K. (Mentioning of Kamio A, the Tachibana siblings, the Yukimura siblings, and some made-up dictator)

* * *

><p>"Which do you like better, the day or night Atobe?" Ibu asked as he looked up from the essay he was doing. "You seem more like a night person to me, but then again, Kamio likes the day and he seems like a night person too. I wonder if Tachibana likes the day. No, he's a definite night person. You can tell by the way he looks at An. Who really looks at their sister that way? Does Yukimura look at his sister that way? I've never seen Yukimura's sister, let alone with them together. I bet he's possessive over his sister. Is his sister a day person? Are all girl's day people? Is their, like, a solid rule that says that if you look like a night person, you have to like the day, and vice versa. But that'd lead to a riot against the government. And that'd lead to the government losing power and a dictator coming into power and turning our country into a communist country. I wonder if the dictator would be a day person. No, he'd be night. Most definitely."<p>

Atobe's eyebrow twitched many times during his boyfriend's ramble. He should be used to it by now, he thought. They live together, go to college together, work together, sleep together. And it never ceased to annoy him.

"If Ore-sama says he is a day person, would you be quiet and finish your work?" He asked impatiently.

And that started a whole new ramble on why Atobe kept calling himself 'Ore-sama' and why he was a day person.


	5. Sanada and Yukimura

Murai: This is being posted a few days early due to the fact that I am going out of town for the weekend and I have no idea when I'll be back.

About requests, you can request anything. Characters, themes, genres, or even a plot for a new story. You can request a pairing that has been done, I'll more than likely do it.

This one here isn't my best... I know this. I have run out of muse this week. And I hate it. I'm trying to finish a Eiji and Syuusuke story but... No muse. Urg. X[

Theme: yin and yang  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters: Sanada G. and Yukimura S.

* * *

><p>Sanada Genichirou and Seiichi Yukimura are with out a doubt opposites, but also the same.<p>

Sanada is the one who's stern towards his team, but still kind. He's a firm believer in punishment. People compare him to an expressionless rock. He looks older than he is. He's masculine straightforward. He is strong, thus people are afraid.

Yukimura is the one who is also stern and kind, but not the same. He is a believer in punishment, just not so harsh. People compare him to the offspring of God. He doesn't look older than he is. He has a feminine masculinity***. He's not as straightforward, and people like to think he likes playing games with people.

As both are different, they are the same.

People weren't surprised to see them finally get together. They before thought they were a duo. Now they are a whole entity.

Sanada and Yukimura are without a doubt opposites, but the same. They are night and day. They are strawberries and apples. They are yin and yang.

* * *

><p>Murai: Yes, I know. masculinatity is not a word. Or it may be. Who knows. I just couldn't figure what word to put there. Xp<p>

Read, Review, and Tell Others!


	6. Atobe and Momoshiro

Murai: This is to my lovely fallen angel9413. I shall get to your other requests soon.

Theme: Sparkles  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters Atobe K. and Momoshiro T.

* * *

><p>"Takeshi. What should Ore-sama wear for this occasion you peasants deem entertaining." Atobe asked as he scanned through his walk-in closest, one hand on his hip. Takeshi didn't look up from his videogame when he answered. "Not anything dressy. All we're doing is playing laser tag."<p>

Atobe side-glanced and scoffed, slightly offended that his Momoshiro would pay more attention to a video game than his current crisis. What did he mean, not 'dressy'? should he do something business casual? Maybe he could try his dancing outfit. He grabbed the said outfit and held it up to Momoshiro.

"Takeshi. Should Ore-sama wear this?" Takeshi glanced at it, went back to the game, then did a double take.

"No! that's just, ew. Why would you even have that in your closet. Sparkles are for girls, dude. Not men." Momoshiro said as he got up and grabbed the outfit. He threw it back into the closet and pulled a tee out of the closet and a pair of jeans. "Here."

"But Ore-sama would look horrible in this."

"Not as much as you would in sparkles."


	7. Akaya and Oshitari

Murai: Somehow, I can see this pairing. Maybe I'll start a story with this couple… Anyway. Sorry for being three days late (again...). I've been uberly busy with school. Next week, I'll post two next time.

Theme: Accidental  
>Rating: T (just to be safe)<br>Characters: Oshitari Y. and Akaya K.

* * *

><p>Akaya didn't like winter. The 'holiday' season always put him in a grumpy mood. It was too cold and you couldn't play tennis in the snow. And snow is evil because it cancels tennis practice. Which made him really upset. And when it came around Christmas time, he always seemed to spend it alone since everyone had to be someplace else. Which made him sad and lonely. And he didn't like being sad and lonely. And that put him in a more grumpier mood. And then the Carolers. He hated those the most. Half of them couldn't sing. And the ones that could didn't know the words. Which made him even more pissed.<p>

And a grumpy, sad, lonely, pissy Akaya always made for an accidental-prone Akaya.

Akaya silently fumed as he picked up the cup to his dropped coffee. "God darn it..…" He cursed under his breath as he threw the cup away and stomped to the first class of the day. Late, caffeine-deprived, and pissed.

He hurriedly walked down the hallway and turned a corner. Straight into the solidly built chest of another. Akaya, on the ground now that he had fallen from the impact, looked up finally and saw an amused look of a professor. The older man's blue hair caught Akaya's attention first.

"Your hair is weird."

And with that accidental run-in started the relationship with Akaya and his professor. And somehow, even to this day, Oshitari had always twisted the story around when he told it to their children.

But Akaya remembers it. He remembers all of it.


	8. SyuusukeYuutaMizuki and NiouTezuka

Murai: So, I was thinking when I wrote this, why don't I just turn it into an on-going set? Why stop at 52? So, it's no more a limmited number. :D Imma update it on Sundays still, though. Its like uberly cold out here this morning. Didn't post it last night cause it was raining last night... Stupid rain. On this one, there is two different drabbles. Js.

Theme: Forgiveness  
>Characters: Syuusuke F., Yuuta F., and Mizuki.<br>Rating: T

* * *

><p>Syuusuke sat outside of his brother's door, listening to Yuuta and Mizuki fight. Anytime Mizuki slept over, him and Yuuta always argued about the littlest things. Syuusuke looked down at his cell phone and noted that it was past the 1hr and a half mark. It had to be one of the longest arguments yet. And he had forgotten what it was really about.<p>

"Shut the hell up Mizuki! Don't you know how loud you are being?" Syuusuke heard his brother yell. He chuckled.

"I'm not the one yelling Yuuta. Stop being so simple minded and actually take the compliment for once." That's when Syuusuke remembered what the argument was about.

"No. I won't if its not true. So drop it!" Syuusuke imagined his brother was really red by now.

"I won't, nfu. See~? That's the face I was talking about! You lips go all out like this."

"You look like a duck. You're telling me I look like a duck?"

"No! Its cute when you do it!"

"Uh huh. Sure…"

"Y-yes! I meant it!"

"I don't believe you."

"Yuuta. I'm tired of arguing, nfu. What will make you believe me?"

"Hmmm…. Down on you knees and beg for forgiveness."

Syuusuke chuckled and shook his head. Maybe, he thought, it is a bad thing for him to be around me.

* * *

><p>Theme: Cucumbers<br>Characters: Niou M. and Tezuka K.  
>Rating: T<p>

"Hey…."

"Yes, Masaharu."

"How come cucumbers are green?"

Tezuka glanced up from trying to open the instant ramen cup that he picked up for lunch to Niou who sat at the kitchen island, holding up a cucumber.

"I mean, pickles are green too. And that's weird enough. You know what'll be cool? If cucumbers were red and then turned green when they turned into a pickle. That would be the shit. But then, wouldn't the apples not like it since the cucumber stole its wonderful hue?" Niou sat up and began cutting up the cucumber.

Tezuka looked away. "Cucumbers are green because they are the fruit of a vine and are of the gourd family, cultivated as a garden vegatable."

"But what if it were blue?" Niou asked as he ignored Tezuka. "That's be strange. I wouldn't eat that. Would you? Of course you wouldn't."

Tezuka looked back up at him. "Masaharu. That's impossible."

Niou shook his head and put a piece of the cucumber onto his nose and tried to look at it. "And what about it's shape? They look like penises."

Tezuka looked away quickly and returned to his objective.


	9. Takashi and Jin

Murai: The last one late… I don't know why. It didn't post on Sunday like I wanted it to and I had to repost it the other day. :/ Meh.. This one is late cause It was raining yesterday Dx

So anyway, here's this one. I've never written either of these characters. Dx

Theme: Loneliness  
>Characters: Takashi K. and Jin A.<br>Rating: T

* * *

><p>People dealt with loneliness, Takashi figured. It was part of life for some people. But to be completely alone with no one to be there for the person, that had to be complete torture. He wonders in that's how the homeless person on the corner of the street feels.<p>

He knew that's how his old….companion had to feel at the moment. Takashi didn't know if the person would be called an old friend. So companion had to for now, till he worked it out later in his own mind.

Takashi knocked on the door of his companion's house. He had been thinking of him since he heard the other's mother died not too long ago. The only person, other than him he believed, that actually stayed close the man.

The door opened to a pissed man in his thirties, his grey hair and clothes messy from sleep. "What the fuck do you want," He asked in a gruff voice. Takashi winced a little at the harshness.

"W-well, I heard about… well.. You know what…and I though you would like some… company?" Takashi gave him a meek smile and held out a bottle of champagne. The man leaned on the door frame and scratched his chest.

After a moment of staring, the man stood straight again and went inside the house. "Do whatever the fuck you please."

Takashi smiled to himself as he stepped in and took his shoes off. 'Same ol' Jin.' He thought.


	10. Tezuka and Yukimura

Murai: I am on time this week :0 Surpisingly, since I have so much shizz to unpack. :/ Well, enjoy.

Theme: Strawberry Jam  
>Characters: Tezuka K. and Yukimura S.<br>Rating: K+

* * *

><p>"Kunimitsuuuuuuu!" Tezuka had time only to register the name of his assailant before he was tackled from behind and onto the bed he had been standing over.<p>

His glasses fell from his face and landed under him, somewhat cushioned as he looked behind him and looked at the blur that was Yukimura. "Yes Seiichi?" Yukimura nuzzled into Tezuka's back and chuckled.

"Just wanted to see you without your glasses. And with strawberry jam on your nose." Yukimura replied as he traced a circle on the taller man's back with one hand.

"But I don't have any jam on my nose Seiichi…" Tezuka tried to stand as Yukimura pressed his weight down onto the man. Tezuka sighed and just laid there.

A moment later, a moment filled with questions running though Tezuka's head as Yukimura began shifting around ontop of him, Tezuka was hit in the nose with something gooey and strawberry smelling. He sighed as Yukimura only laughed.


	11. Jirou and Fuji

Murai: A short thing I came up with in like 30 minutes cause I remembered it was Sunday and my eyes are messed up. I need glasses. Xp

Theme: Famous Dreams  
>Characters: Fuji S. and Jirou A.<br>Rating: K

* * *

><p>"I want to be famous one day Jirou. I want to travel the world and see new things. I want to experience life. I am going to become famous."<p>

Jirou remembered that from that year many years ago in college as the two boys had spent the night in Tokyo for a vacation. He remembered Fuji's smiling face as he pulled his collar up to keep the wing out on his face and pulled Jirou's hat down since it kept trying to blow away.

Jirou stood in front of a billboard, looking at Fuji's face plastered on the ungrateful billboard. The billboard didn't know who's face he was holding. The perfect angular face with the clearest blue eys ever and the gentlest touch…. Jirou shook his head and walked away. 'I guess some dreams do come true.' He thought.


	12. Fuji and Niou

Murai: I saw a picture of Fuji in a dress the other day and was like, "Hey! This would be amusing." So here it is. :D

I don't really see why people think Fuji would like to cross-dress or even wear dresses. And if he does wear them, I think he would secretly hate them…

Theme: Dress  
>Characters: Fuji S. and Niou M.<br>Rating: T

* * *

><p>"No, Fuji you have to wear this. See, it compliments my outfit entirely. Ugh! Syuusuke! Put the damned outfit on! Where do you think you are going? Syuusuke? Syuusuke!" Niou put his fingers to his temple and frowned. Atobe's Halloween party was in an hour and Syuusuke had yet to get in the stupid costume Atobe had picked out for him. "Yukimura is gonna be wearing a dress too, Syuusuke."<p>

Syuusuke peeked out from behind the plant and glared. "Yukimura can be a cross-dressing freak if he wants to. I'm not without a price."

Niou cocked an eyebrow. It wasn't that he was surprised, he was just waiting for the 'price' to be named. For, at the moment, he didn't feel like dealing with the burnette's antics if he had to deal with Atobe's later tonight.

"You wear one too."


	13. Seigaku Regulars

Murai: xD I actually like this one, cause I can see it somewhat happening.

Theme: Friendships and Dresses  
>Characters: Seigaku Team<br>Rating: T

* * *

><p>"Nya! You stepped on my foot!"<p>

"Shhh, Eiji! Ryoma is trying to sleep."

"H-hai. Sorry Oishi."

"Hey, Fuji, you're camera has night vision doesn't it?"

"There is a 98 percent chance there is."

"I do have night vision Momoshiro."

"Fssssh. Why am I here again?"

"Shut up the hell up Mamushi. You have to help us."

"What'd you call me you peach?"

"What'd you think I called you, you snake?"

"H-hey! Stop it you two! We can't wake Ryoma up."

"Taka-san! Mamushi started it!"

"No I didn't you ass!"

"Kaido, Momoshiro, fifty laps when we get back to the courts."

"Eiji, you should put the dress on him now."

"…Fuji-senpai… Where'd you get a dress that'd actually fit him?"

"Saaaaaaa…"

"Ah! I need help! It won't zip!"

"That's fine. I'm only taking a picture of his front anyway."

"Hai! There ya go Fujiko!"

A click, a bright light, and people running woke up the poor freshman.

And Ryoma still hadn't figured out what had happened when he woke up with a dress on that didn't seem to fit him exactly.

But he had an idea.


	14. Eiji and Oishi

Murai: I've been hooked on Vocaloid lately, so this is where the muse for this one came from. Here is the link to the song .com/watch?v=HWMvlUGGOB4&feature=BFa&list=FLUv8ISHHWZksbRQZg8iMGUg&lf=plpp_video

Theme: Music  
>Characters: Oishi S. and Eiji K.<br>Rating: K+

* * *

><p>"Oiiissshhhhiiiiiii!" The said person turned in the direction of the voice as he paused on his trek home, seeing his doubles partner crying as he ran towards him at full speed. Eiji tackled him to the ground in a flying mess of clothes, red hair, tears, and a painful cry.<p>

"E-Eiji! What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to look at the other. Eiji buried his head in Oishi's chest, muttering something that couldn't be understood. "Say again?"

Eiji lifted his head and all but screamed at him. "Please don't let our love turn out into a tragedy it was for Juliet! Take me away in your arms… It's all I ask of you!"

It took Oishi a moment to understand what he meant. "You mean… Romeo and Juliet?" Eiji nodded spastically.

Oishi sighed and pushed the redhead off of him as he tried to stand. "It won't be."

Eiji smiled a little at that. "Then… Then can I be Cinderella?"

"….What?"

Eiji frowned a little. "Well, I don't want you to kill yourself for me like Romeo and Juliet. So you can still be my Romeo. Imma just be Cinderella."

Oishi smiled softly. "That's fine Eiji."

"So I can be Cinderella?"

"Hai."

Eiji looked up at him with innocent eyes, making the other blush. "You promise, Oishi?" Oishi nodded.


	15. Ryoma and Eiji

Murai: Something really uberly quick… No muse whatsoever….

Theme: Poking  
>Characters: Ryoma E. and Kikumaru E.<br>Rating: K+

* * *

><p>Ryoma didn't like to be touched.<p>

He didn't like being touched at all.

He especially didn't like being poked.

"Nyaaa! O'chibi! Don't ignore me! I am your sempai! Don't ignore your sempai! Bad kohai! Answer meeee!"

Ryoma's eye twitched as his hyperactive sempai kept poking his cheek. Over. And over. And over.

"Why are you ignoring me O'chibi!"

Poke.

"O'chibi!"

Poke.

"O'chibi! I'll kiss you!"

Ryoma turned to the other quickly and pulled the other closer. He pressed his lips tightly against the older's and then quickly let go, blushing lightly.

A few seconds later, after getting over the initial shock, Kikumaru resumed poking the smaller, asking why he had kissed him.


End file.
